The Way You Make Me Wheel
The Way You Make Me Wheel is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eleventh of the second season, and thirty-eighth overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy's late for work and tries to save time by shaving while driving. Big mistake? Nah. Handy's got it all under control... or does he??? Plot As Lumpy drives his car down a long desert highway, he begins shaving his face. Because he is focused on his rear view mirror, he does not see a mother duck leading her ducklings across the road until it is almost too late. Swerving at the last second, Lumpy misses hitting the ducks, but accidentally slices his neck open with his razor. slices his neck open in the middle of the highway.]]Unknowingly about what's happening, Lumpy begins panicking as he starts bleeding profusely and his blood splatters all over his windshield, obstructing his view of the road. He tries turning on his windshield wipers, but because the blood is on the inside of the windshield, this has no effect on the situation. Eventually, one of Lumpy's tires hits a bump in the road and he comes to a stop after his tire flies off. Luckily, Handy's tow truck is not too far behind, and Handy stops to lend a hand, relieving Lumpy. Somehow, unseen by the viewer, Handy jacks up Lumpy's car and begins to work on changing the tire. Happy at the assistance that he is receiving, Lumpy goes to work on cleaning the blood off of his windshield. He's surprised to learn, however, that his neck is still bleeding, indicating that he likely slit his jugular vein. fixes Lumpy's tire, unaware of the latter's blood loss.]]Handy continues to work on Lumpy's car, but his actions still cannot be seen by the viewer. Inside the car, Lumpy has finished wiping the blood from his windshield, but he continues to bleed and has become quite pale and woozy, indicating that he is suffering from blood loss. His car lurches and moves back to the ground as Handy finishes his task, happily saying to Lumpy, "Off you go!". Lumpy, now even paler than before, continues to bleed. He laughs and wearily thanks Handy for his help. Lumpy shifts gears and accidentally puts his car in reverse. As Handy walks in front of his truck to leave, Lumpy's car pins him against the front of said truck. Handy screams in pain while Lumpy, unaware of the fact that his car is in reverse, floors his gas pedal in an attempt to move forward. Eventually, Handy's tail gets caught by the tire on Lumpy's car that he just replaced and Handy gets dragged downwards. Because he is pinned so tightly between the cars, his intestines exit finally dies and Handy is murdered in the process.]]out of his mouth and his eyes pop out of their sockets. The remainder of Handy's body wraps around the tire and is continuously rolled on the ground at a fast speed. Inside Lumpy's car, Lumpy has finally bled to death. A pool of blood fills the car up to Lumpy's chest. The family of ducks Lumpy avoided hitting earlier now are oblivious to this and swim in his blood, quacking happily. One of the ducklings dips its head into the blood and pulls up Lumpy's razor. Moral "One good turn deserves another!" Deaths #As Handy's tail gets pulled down by one of Lumpy's tires, Handy's intestines are squeezed out of his body. #Lumpy bleeds to death after slicing his jugular vein with a razor. Injuries *Lumpy sliced his jugular vein and bleeds out. *Handy gets pinned against the front of his tow truck by Lumpy's sedan, crushing his chest. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 0% Destruction *Lumpy's car loses a tire when it hits a log. Goofs #It is technically impossible to have a deep cut with a safety razor. Only straight razors are sharp enough to make a deep cut while the safety razors can only give just a small cut, but then again, the show is supposed to be exaggerated where minor things can lead to death. #When Lumpy's car tire hits the log in the road, the cut on his neck, as well as the blood, is gone. #When Lumpy says "okay" to Handy after he fixed the car, Lumpy has five fingers instead of four. #When Handy is crushed between his and Lumpy's vehicles, his pupils are circular. They stay that way throughout the duration of his death. When his eyes pop out of his head, his pupils have switched to their pac-man shape. When his body wraps around Lumpy's tire they are circular again. This might not be a goof as he could've done this in shock. #When Handy's helmet pops up, his ears are missing. #When Handy's guts reach his mouth, his philtrum disappears. (This might not be a goof.) #For most of the episode, Lumpy's right antler points up while his left antler points down. At the very end of the episode, after Lumpy died, however, his left antler points up and his right antler points down. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Town Episodes